-TEARS-
by Joonie Kim
Summary: "Baby,,, Babyy,,, Gwaenchanayo?"ucap Kyuhyun / "Kau dengarkan Siwonnie? Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Dan jika aku harus mati sekarang. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengajakmu ke neraka."ucap Yesung / CHAPTER 5 ENDING UPDATE.. KYUSUNG N SIBUM.
1. Pergi,, Aku muak denganmu

Annyeonggie readerdeul...

Joonie kembali dengan epep untuk memperingati _saengil chughahabnida _Kyuhyun _Oppa_. Bagi yang tidak suka YAOI harap tekan tanda silang pojok kanan atas laptop komputer anda.

Selain itu, ini adalah HARD YAOI. Bisa dibilang penuh dengan kesadisan... Bersiap-siaplah dengan adegan penuh dengan airmata dan darah. . . Ja~~~ *kabur sebelum ditimpuk batako sama ddangkoma

Reader: emang ddangko bisa?

Joonie: Bisalah kan yang punya epil *ditonjok Yesung

Yesung: Aku bukan epil, tapi setan

Kyuhyun: sama aja hyung. Emang apa bedanya?

Yesung: emang sama ya?

Joonie, Readers, Kyuhyun, dan ddangkoma sweatdrop.

_**GLOTAK _**

Yesung : YA! Siapa yang timpuk aku?

Kkoming melenggang tenang tak merasa salah.

Readers gebukin Joonie. . . . .

Joonie : Ampun,,, ampun,,,, silakan dinikmati HARD YAOI pertama kali yang saya buat dan yang terakhir.

**_TEARS_**

**Paired : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung), YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun)**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior Member, milik keluarga mereka, milik Lee Soo Man, milik tuhan, dan milik para ELFDEUL. Namun FF ini milik saia.**

**Hati-hati Readerdeul,,,, banyak Typo bertebaran, Joonie sarankan agar memakai kacamata biar tidak terkena Typo.**

**Let's Begin To Read Fanfiction!**

**-PROLOG-**

**AUTHOR POV**

Disuatu siang yang sangat panas, terlihat dua orang namja sedang berada didalam ruangan yang terlihat sangat pengap. Bukan... bukan sebuah gudang... namun sejenis kamar. Ya kamar. Bukan ... bukan kamar Hotel,,, hanya sebuah Laboraturium biasa. Terlihat raut wajah mereka yang sangat memerah. Memerah karena menahan amarah yang meledak dan merajai jiwa mereka yang seputih salju.

"Kau memang gag pernah mau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan!"teriak sengit seorang namja berpostur tingi semampai bermarga Cho.

"MWOOOO! Katakan sekali lagi? Aku tidak dengar!"teriak seorang namja yang sangat cantik bermarga Kim tak kalah sengit.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan Siwon. Dia teman kampus ku, kami sedang praktek. Saat itu,,,, saat itu aku hanya membantunya untuk membuat bahan percobaan."jelas namja bermarga Cho.

"Percobaan 'CIUMAN' maksudmu tuan 'Cho KYUHYUN'?"tanya seorang nama yang cantik tadi penuh dengan penekanan pada kata 'ciuman' dan nama namjachingunya. Sekarang kita tahu siapa namja yang bermarga Cho itu.

"Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Aku mohon padamu, percayalah padaku Sungie."kata sang seme. Selanjutnya namja cantik bermarga Kim terkuak.

"Kesalahan atau tidak itu sudah menjadi yang ketiga kalinya 'Kyuhyunie'. Kau sudah dengarkan apa yang aku katakan dulu, saat aku pertama dan kedua kalinya memaafkanmu dengan kesalahan yang sama, dengan orang yang sama, dan ditempat yang sama. Aku sudah muak dengan alasan-alasanmu saat ini Kyunnie."kata Yesung beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

Terlihat Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tangan Yesung untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Saat Yesung membuka pintu Laboraturium itu, Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Yesung. Yesung berhenti karena telapak tangannya di pegang oleh Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi Sungie. Aku Mohon."minta Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya memandang sepasang kaki miliknya.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus tetap disini melihatmu bermesraan dengan namja jalang itu? Ach salah, maksudku 'BER-CIN-TA'"tanya Yesung tanpa intonasi yang berarti.

"Sungie!"panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada agak tinggi sebagai wujud tidak sukanya panggilan Yesung terhadap Siwon dan menegakkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang diakatakan Yesung.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ssi, Aku sudah muak."kata Heehul datar dengan pandangan mata yang kosong meski airmata menyeruak keluar dari kelopak iris mata onyx miliknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedih yang menahan sakit.

"Lepaskan tangan kotor itu dari tanganku Kyuhyunie. Aku tidak akan bisa tertipu lagi dengan wajah sedih yang kau pasang itu."kata Yesung tanpa membalikkan badan dan hanya membelakangi Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon padamu Sungie, percayalah padaku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."kata Kyuhyun serak karena sedih dan menyesali 'kecelakaan' tadi.

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganmu itu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan terbuai lagi oleh rayuan gombalmu itu. Kau sudah 3 kali ini mengucapkan hal yang sama tapi kau bisa lihat sendirikan? Kau sudah mengulanginya lagi kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Jadi aku mohon padamu lepaskan tanganmu."kata Yesung dengan suara serak karena menahan suara isak tangisnya.

"Sungie-ah,,,"ratap Kyuhyun lirih sambil melepaskan genggamannnya dari telapak tangan Yesung.

Kyuhyun kini merasa sangatlah bersalah pada Yesung, namun satu dalam benak Kyuhyun yang tengah meratap dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Namun semua itu tak sepenuhnya adalah salah Yesung. Dia juga ikut andil dengan apa sebab Yesung mengatakan kata – kata yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Yesung yang merasa tangannya sudah bebas beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun beberapa saat setelah Yesung melangkah maju, namja cantik itu berhenti meski tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku lupa akan satu hal Kyuhyunie,,, untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku harap kau tidak akan menemuiku. Aku takut malah aku akan menghanjarmu atau lebih parahnya aku akan membunuhmu. Aku ingin mulai saat ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga kita 'BREAK'.kata Yesung penuh penekanan.

Setelah mengatakan apa yang ada didalam hatinya, Yesung pergi dari ruangan itu dengan setengah berlari. Mengusap airmatanya yang sudah membanjiri pipi cubby-nya. Menggores luka dalam di hatinya yang selama ini sudah dia coba untuk obati. Tapi malah sang punjangga pemilik hatinya malah membuatnya terbungkam oleh pedang yang terhunus dalam hatinya yang dalam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melihat punggung sang namjachingu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tidak percaya bahwa sang kekasih sudah memutuskan untuk BREAK. Itu artinya hubungan mereka akan beristirahat untuk sejenak.

Sebuah kata yang paling dibenci oleh Kyuhyun selain kata PISAH adalah BREAK. Itu akan membuat jarak yang semakin jauh dari Yesung. Membuat dinding pemisah diantara mereka berdua semakin tinggi. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bisa membuat namja cantik itu semakin terpuruk. Hal yang selama ini sudah dicoba untuk dihindari oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat Yesung yang menghilang dari tatapan matanya, Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Kyuhyun menangis, meratapi semuanya yang tengah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menyentuh pundak dan bahunya. Ya, seseorang yang menjadi sumber masalah antara dirinya dan Yesung. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan itu, tidak peduli jemari tangannya kini tergores paku tajam dari meja samping pintu. Darah segar mengucur dari jemari Kyuhyun. Tapi apa peduli Kyuhyun saat ini, luka ditangannya itu tidak seberapa dengan luka dihatinya.

"Mi,,, Mianhae Kyunnie, aku sudah membuatmu putus dengan Yesung."kata Siwon dengan wajah seolah menyesal namun didalam hatinya tengah bersorak gembira.

"Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu. Selain itu aku ingin menekankan bahwa aku dengan Yesung tidak akan pernah bisa putus. CAMKAN ITU!"bentak Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Mi,, Mianhae.."kata Siwon yang terlihat sedih didepan Kyuhyun namun menampakkan tatapan sinis dimatanya.

'Mungkin untuk sekarang kau memang belum bisa putus dengan Yesung. Tapi lihat saja nanti Kyuhyun-ssi kau akan menjadi milikku.'batin Siwon.

TBC

Kyaaa…. Bagaimana dengan epep ini? apakah bisa membuat jantung redersdeul berdebar,, atau biasa saja? Wah – wah,,,

Readers : Biasa adja…

Yesung : kok yag direbutin Kyuhyun? Bukan aku?

Siwon : Karena kau terlalu cantik hyung.

Kyuhyun : Ck,,,,

Joonie : bagi yang baca epep ini tolong repiu yaaaacchhh,, tinggalkan jejak. . . . okey…. Nyengir ala Naruto dan Kaito (?)


	2. Kau Millikku, Hanya Milikku

**_TEARS_**

**Paired : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung), YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun)**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior Member, milik keluarga mereka, milik Lee Soo Man, milik tuhan, dan milik para ELFDEUL. Namun FF ini milik saia.**

**Hati-hati Readerdeul,,,, banyak Typo bertebaran, Joonie sarankan agar memakai kacamata biar tidak terkena Typo.**

**Let's Begin To Read Fanfiction!**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA - - -**

"_Mi,,, Mianhae Kyunnie, aku sudah membuatmu putus dengan Yesung."kata Siwon dengan wajah seolah menyesal namun didalam hatinya tengah bersorak gembira._

"_Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu. Selain itu aku ingin menekankan bahwa aku dengan Yesung tidak akan pernah bisa putus. CAMKAN ITU!"bentak Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berdiri._

"_Mi,, Mianhae.."kata Siwon yang terlihat sedih didepan Kyuhyun namun menampakkan tatapan sinis dimatanya._

'_Mungkin untuk sekarang kau memang belum bisa putus dengan Yesung. Tapi lihat saja nanti Kyuhyun-ssi kau akan menjadi milikku.'batin Siwon._

**CHAPTER II**

Jemari tan yang putih itu kini ternoda oleh darah yang keluar dari goresan paku meja. Jemari yang tidak mendapat darah itu pun kini sudah mulai terlihat pucat. Kepala Kyuhyun terasa sangat pening kehabisan darah. Namun apa peduli Kyuhyun, didalam fikiran itu masih sibuk memikirkan seorang namja yang telah berlari meninggalkannya diruangan penuh tabung praktek. Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari Laboraturium itu. Menyisakan darah segar yang menetes di porselin lantai ruangan itu dari jemarinya.

Ditempat lain seorang namja cantik tengah berlari menelusuri koridor kampus SM Town University. Berlari dengan penglihatan mata yang buram karena airmata yang masih saja menetes dari pelupuk mata onyx yang indah itu. Sakit, itu yang dia rasakan. Namja itupun merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil sebuh handphone bermerek Samsung Galaxy S II, dan menekan sebuah nomor telepon seseorang dan memanggilnya. Namja itu masih saja terus berlari meninggalkan kampus itu dengan segudang .

"Annyeongie. Heechul Imnida."jawab seseorang dari telepon seberang.

"Hyungiee... Hikz hikz hikz."isak Yesung.

"Sung,, Sungie! Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?"tanya namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan namja yang menelephonnya.

"Chullie Hyung, Kyuhyun,, Hikz Hikz,,, Kyuhyun.."kata Yesung yang masih saja terisak.

"Tenanglah Sungie, kamu dimana sekarang? Biar Hyung menjemputmu."kata namja bernama Heechul itu.

"Sekarang aku ada didepan gerbang kampus, cepatlah Hyung. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."kata Yesung terlihat mengenaskan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakkan dan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Ne,, Ne,, hyung kesana sekarang. Tunggu hyung."kata Heechul sambil menutup teleponnya.

Yesung kini tengah menangis lagi didepan gerbang kampus megah itu. Dia menangis, menanti hyung menjemputnya.

**_GLUDUK_ _GLUDUK_**

**_CREZZZZ_**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi bumi Seoul disertai petir yang menggelegar. Yesung yang merasakan air turun dari langit tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dia berdiri. Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan air hujan menghujam wajah cantiknya. Didalam hati yang terluka itu, dia bertanya pada tuhan. Apa tuhan juga merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan? Sehingga ikut menangis disisinya.

Terdengar samar-samar namanya dipanggil. Yesung pun menoleh namja yang memanggilnya. Rasa benci menyeruak keluar dari pandangan matanya. Ekor matanya pun melihat seorang namja yang tengah mengikuti Kyuhyun.

'Cih,,, Sudah puaskan kau melihatku hancur, SIWONIE!'umpat Yesung didalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sosok Yesung, dia berlari menerobos lebatnya hujan yang datang, sedangkan Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun berlari menuju kearahnya mulai bersembunyi dibalik sebuah halte dipinggir jalan agak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Sungie-ah,,, Sungie-ah... Sungie Baby,"teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam halaman kampus.

Namun sebelum sampai gerbang, terlihat bus telah berhenti terlihat orang –orang masuk. Sesampainya digerbang bus itu melaju, Kyuhyun pun mengejarnya sampai halte. Namun bus itu sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Akhirnya dia berdiri terdiam memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Goresan yang ada dijemarinya itupun terasa perih terkena air hujan. Darah segar bercampur dengan air menyeruakkan bau amis. Terlihat luka yang dalam akibat tergores paku meja Lab. Yesung yang bersembunyi dan melihat tangan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Merasa kasihan dan menyesal Yesung ingin menemui Kyuhyun dan mengobati lukanya. Namun beberapa langkah setelah dia maju terlihat Siwon sudah berdiri dibelakang dengan menengadahkan payung, menghindari air hujan yang mengguyur tubuh Kyuhyun.

Rasa kasihan dan iba kini berubah menjadi rasa benci. Apalagi Kyuhyun terlihat menurut saja dengan Siwon, dan mengikuti Siwon untuk mengobati luka ditangannya. Yesung mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari pandangan mata Kyuhyun. Tak lama setelah itu Heechul datang dengan mobil BMW RX8 warna putih miliknya, berjalan lirih menuju gerbang kampus. Yesung yang melihat mobil hyungnya langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya. Heechul memandang kesamping gerbang kampus itu, terlihat Kyuhyun dengan seorang namja. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat mobil Heechul yang melintas. Saat Heechul mencoba berhenti untuk menanyakan dimana Yesung, terlihat Yesung sudah menunggunya disamping halte bus.

Kyuhyun yang melihat mobil Yesung bergegas keluar gerbang kampus, dia melihat Yesung masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik hyungnya. Kyuhyun pun berhamburan lari dan menggedor pintu mobil yang kini telah ditutup Yesung.

"Sungie-ah,, buka,, Sungie-ah,,, buka,, aku mohon,., aku bisa jelasin semuanya."teriak Kyuhyun dengan tangannya masih menggedor pintu mobil itu.

Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun pun seakan tidak peduli dengan darah yang menghiasi kaca mobil milik hyungnya itu. Heechul yang melihat darah itu pun terlihat bergidik ngeri.

"Hyung, ayo jalan."kata Yesung dingin

"N.. ne?"tanya Heechul yang kini tersadar dari kagetnya. Kyuhyun kini berlari kearah pintu mobil Heechul. Kyuhyun lalu menggedor pintu mobil samping Heechul..

"Chullie hyung aku mohon buka,,, Chullie hyung…,"panggil Kyuhyun yang senantiasa menggedor mobil mewah itu.

"HUUUWAAAA!"teriak Heechul terlihat kaget.

"HYUNG CEPAT JALAN KITA PERGI DARI SINI."kata Yesung terlihat menangis.

"TIDAK!"ucap Heechul tegas.

"Wa,, Waeyo?"tanya Yesung sambil menatap mata Heechul.

"Aku yakin kamu tidak setega itu Sungie. Aku bisa melihat itu dari tatapan matamu."kata Heechul lembut.

"Hyung tanya, apa kamu tega melihat Kyuhyun yang berdarah seperti ini?"tanya Heechul.

"Hikz,,, Hikz,,, Hikz,,,,"isak Yesung yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, rasa sakit dan sayang kini menyeruak dan berperang didalam hatinya. Sementara Kyuhyun kini berpindah pada pintu samping yang diduduki oleh Yesung.

"Sungie, aku mohon,, percayalah padaku,, Sungie-ahh... hikz hikz hikz.."kata Kyuhyun kini mulai terisak karena merasa yang dilakukannya hanyalah sia-sia. Kyuhyun merasa sudah diambang batasnya, dia merasa tubuhnya menggigil dan kaku.

"Hyung beri dua pilihan padamu Sungie. Yang pertama kita pergi dari sini meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan lukanya seperti ini. Yang kedua kamu keluar dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat."kata Heechul.

"..."Yesung terdiam oleh ucapan hyungnya.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhnya. Dia terlihat sangat pucat. Perlahan kesadaran Kyuhyun hilang, dan dia mulai terkulai lemah. Heechul yang melihat Kyuhyun jatuh lalu berteriak.

"KYUNNIEEEE!"teriak Heechul. Mendengar teriakan Heechul, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dijalan. Yesung membuka pintu mobil itu dengan segera, dan berlari menghampiri tubuh dingin Kyuhyun. Yesung pun terisak dengan keras, memanggil-manggil nama seorang namja yang kini sudah ada didekapannya.

"Kyunnie, mianhaeyo,, cheongmal mianhae. Ireona?"kata Yesung yang kini terisak dan beradu suara dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Merasakan kehangatan menyeruak masuk dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun tersadar. Kyuhyun melihat Yesung tengah mendekapnya, perasaan menyesal kini telah bersarang dimata onyx milik Yesung. Dengan senyum lembut Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan berhasil menyentuh pipi Yesung.

"Mi,,mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak se….sedikitpun ingin menci…um namja itu. Aku han…"ucap Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Yesung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Kyuhyun memintanya untuk diam.

"Arraseoyo, Kyunnie… Aku percaya,,, Aku percaya padamu…."teriak Yesung.

"Go,,,Goma…."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kyunnie,, Ireona? Kyunnie…"panggil Yesung sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sungie, cepat bawa Kyuhyun kemobil, kita bawa kerumah sakit."teriak Heechul.

"N,, Ne,,"ucap Yesung yang kini tengah menggendong Kyuhyun kedalam mobil. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu berat mudah bagi Yesung untuk menggendongnya. Yesung adalah seorang namja cantik yang berhasil menguasai material art.

Terlihat seorang namja dari balik gerbang kampus melihat sinis kearah mobil mewah itu. Perasaan marah sekaligus benci melihat sosok namja yang dicintainya lebih memiih namja yang bersurai lemah lembut itu daripada dirinya. Sosok itu kini melangkah pergi, membuang payung yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangan kanannya. Dia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Melakukan hal yang sudah dia rencanakan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Yach, sejak dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun orang yang dicintainya lebih memilih namja bernama Yesung sang Mahasiswa pindahan.

**Flashback** **ON**

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang memasuki halaman sebuah kampus ternama di SEOUL. Wajah mereka yang berseri-seri karena memasuki tempat yang mereka cita-citakan sedari dulu. Seorang namja yang tinggi semampai bersurai coklat bermata camarel melagkah dengan gagahnya. Disampingnya terlihat seorang namja yang terlihat gagah namun er-lemah gemulai bersurai hitam beririskan manik hitam terlihat kesan yang manis dengan bangganya berdiri disamping namja yang gagah tadi.

Terlihat dua namja tadi berpisah kerena jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Namja yang gagah tadi mengambil jurusan tarik suara. Sedangkan namja yang beririskan manik hitam tadi mengambil jurusan dancer. Kini mereka telah memasuki ruangan kelas masing – masing.

Ruang kelas jurusan Tarik Suara POV

"Selamat Pagi…"teriak namja bermanik caramel tadi.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyunie."ucap seorang namja mungil ber-nametag Kim Ryeowook.

"Pagi Wookie. Oh ..ya.. mana yang lain?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Tadi Sungmin, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Hangeng udah ada di kelas. Namun mereka pergi ke Toilet. Yang lainnya mah, seperti biasa TE-LAT."kata Ryeowook dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada buku not dimeja.

"Yach, tidak menyenangkan."kata Kyuhyun.

"Mereka pergi karena sudah satu tahun ini kau kerjai Kyunnie."kata Ryeowook.

"hahahahaha, dan haya kau yang tahan dengan tingkahku Wookie,,"ucapnya dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Aku dengar akan ada mahasiswa pindahan dari Cheongnan."kata Ryeowook.

"Benarkah?"terlihat Kyuhyun berseri-seri

'Akhirnya. Aku tidak akan bosan lagi.'batin Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirk andalannya.

Ruang Kelas Dancer POV

"Kau sudah datang Woonie?"teriak seorang yeogya bernama Yoona.

"Aaa…"kata namja bermanik hitam tadi.

"Seperti biasa kau jutek sekati. Choi Siwon."teriak Yoona.

"Hahaha kau mengenalku dengan baik Yoona."ucap Siwon.

"Kau terlihat berbeda jika kau bersama Kyuhyun, kau bisa berubah lemah lembut. Tapi dihadapan kami kau bersikap dingin."kata Kibum.

"Iyaa, apa kau menyukai sahabat kecilmu itu Woonie?"teriak Eunhyuk.

"Ma… Mana mungkin aku suka dengan Kyuhyun."sanggah Siwon.

"Woonie, wajahmu memerah."ucap Yoona dan Jessica.

"Aishh,,,"kata Siwon beranjak kebangku tempatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Babo,,, kenapa mereka melihat sich.'umpat Siwon.

Normal POV

Setelah menerima mata Kuliah pagi itu, terlihat para mahasiswa tadi pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah meminta jatah tadi pagi yang terlewatkan. Setelah selesai makan mereka mencari ruangan mereka untuk mendapatkan jatah mata kuliah mereka yang lain. Saat berjalan melewati koridor, Kyuhyun mendengar alunan piano yang indah. Kyuhyun mencari asal alunan piano itu dan sampailah dia diruang music. Terlihat seorang namja sedang memainkan piano dengan memejamkan matanya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dan memasuki ruang music itu. Dia seakan lupa apa yang dikatakan Siwon, untuk segera masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Perlahan dia mendekati namja itu, terlihat dia sangat mahir mempermainkan not-not dari papan piano itu. Setelah namja itu selesai menyelesaikan lagunya, dia membuka mata onyx-nya perlahan. Seulas senyum dia gambar diwajah manisnya. Kyuhyun terpesona oleh namja itu, perlahan dia mendekati namja itu dan…. Er.. mencium pipi namja manis itu. Namja manis itu kaget karena ada benda kenyal na hangat menyentuh pipinya.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"teriak namja itu membuat Kyuhyun yang tadi terpesona kini berdiam diri ditempat.

Saat hendak melarikan diri dari namja manis itu, terlihat Kyuhyun sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh namja bersurai cokelat yang terlihat ringkih, namun sangat kuat. Kyuhyun yag mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi itu hanya bisa mengela pasrah.

'MATI AKU,'batin Kyuhyun.

'Kurang ajar berani sekali kau menciumku,'umpat namja manis itu.

"Ampun, Ampun, Mian….Aaagggrrrrhhh."ucap Kyuhyun tertahan karena pukulan telak telah membuat lambungnya nyeri.

Setelah Kyuhyun babak belur, namja manis itu membawa tubuh Kyuhyu yang tak berdaya –alias pingsan- ke Klinik kampus. Meski namja manis itu bisa saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak setega itu dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun yach bisa dibilang dihati kecilnya masih terlihat kobaran api kemarahan.*Author bergidik ngeri*

Sesampainya di Klinik, namja manis itu mengobati luka-luka lebam Kyuhyun. Dengan sangat berhati-hati namja itu mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai, dia memutuskan untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

1 jam kini berlalu, terlihat Kyuhyun sudah mulai sadar. Perlahan mata caramel itu terbuka dengan sempurna. Namja manis yang mengetahui pasien-korban- mulai sadar, lalu menghampiri namja yang tidak berdaya itu.

"Aaggrrhh."rintih Kyuhyun yang mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan dipaksakan untuk bangun, tubuhmu masih belum pulih."kata namja manis itu.

"Jadi aku harus bolos lagi heuh?"kata Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida, panggil saja Yesung."kata namja manis bernama Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida."kata Kyuhyun.

"Untuk tadi aku minta maaf, aku terlalu emosi. Jadi aku menghajarmu sampai begini."kata yesung setengah menyesal karena menghajar Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana.. . Aku namja yang kuat kok."kata Kyuhyun yang nyengir gag jelas.

"Geez,,, kuat kok K.O?"ejek Yesung sambil tertawa lirih.

"Kok ketawa? Ada yang lucu?"kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ha,, Ha,, Ha,, Ha,,"tawa Yesung semakin keras.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Yesungie."kata Kyuhyun.

"Haa. Haa.. Habis kau lucu sekali Kyunnie."kata Yesung sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa agag kaku.

'KYUNNIE?'batin Kyuhyun yang langsung menoleh Yesung.

"ewh? Waeyo?"tanya Yesung yang kini telah ditatap Kyuhyun.

"An,, Anniyo,,"kata Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

'Aaahh,, kenapa aku teringat lagi olehnya.'batin Kyuhyun.

"Hemz,, baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf dariku. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"tanya yesung serius.

"Maukah kau, menjadi Namjachinguku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"MWO?"teriak Yesung.

"Jadilah namjachinguku selama seminggu."kata Kyuhyun mantap meski terasa ada sedikit aura kesedihan terpancar dari manik camarel itu.

"Hemzz,,, tidak buruk juga. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Karena aku juga baru pindah disini."kata Yesung.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun dan Yesung mulai akrab, sangat akrab malah. Ada setitik cahaya kemilauan yang terlihat jika Kyuhyun berada disamping Yesung, dan begitu pula dengan Yesung. Cinta itu mulai datang, memenjarakan hati yang kosong untuk dinikmati, namun jika salah langkah maka akan seperti seorang namja yang mengetahui kabar Kyuhyun telah menjadi namjachingu mahasiswa pindahan. Namja yang selama ini mencintai Kyuhyun namun dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Namja yang terlalu percaya diri bisa mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat sagat bahagia menikmati kehidupan baru mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang makan di café kampus. Terlihat sangat serasi bila orang melihatnya. Namun bagi seorang namja yang berada di pojok café itu pemandangan itu terasa sangat memuakkan. Namja bermanik hitam itu terlihat mengobarka api kebencian dari tubuhnya.

"Woonie, ini pesananmu."kata Kibum.

"Gomawo Bummie."kata Siwon masih menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Sudahlah Woonie, kau tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya. Kyuhyun sudah milik Yesung."ucap Kibum.

"Tidak ada kata "Tidak Mungkin" dalam kamus Choi Siwon."kata Siwon.

'Seharusnya kau memilihku Kyu, buka namja itu. Yach namja itu telah merampasmu dari tanganku. Seharusnya akulah Ukemu Kyu. Baiklah Kim Yesung, kita aka memulai perang sekarang. Aku pastikan Kyuhyun akan kembali ke tanganku.'kata Siwon yang masih menatap tajam kearah Yesung.

Banyak rencana yang dilakukan Siwon untuk merebut Kyuhyun kembali kepelukannya. Terlihat sekarang saja dia mencampurkan obat tidur kedalam minuman Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun tengah berencana untuk kencan dengan Yesung. Namun rencana itu gagal karena adik Kyuhyun Ahra malah meminum minuman Kyuhyun. Selain itu dia pun berusaha untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun secara disengaja entah itu terjatuh, atau pura-pura tersandung. Meski rencana itu berhasil, namun Yesung msih bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun. Memaafkan dengan cara Yesung tentunya.

Masa kontrak yang seminggu kini berubah dengan hubungan yang serius dari keduanya. Kini telah satu tahun mereka bersama, namun tak akan menyerah juga bagi Siwon untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Ciuman sengaja yag dilancarkan oleh Choi Siwon. Dia tidak peduli, begitu mengenaskannyakah keadaan Kyuhyun tanpa Yesung, atau sebaliknya. Yang dia tahu hanya satu "KYUHYUN HANYALAH MILIK CHOI SIWON, BUKAN KIM YESUNG".

To Be Continou

Bagaimana readerdeul? Membosankan? Otteogge?

Siwon : Kenapa aku berperan Nista seperti ini Thor.. #pukul kepala Joonie.

Kyuhyun : sudahlah hyung.

Joonie : Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku Siwon! MATTAKU..

Yesung : tapi asyik juga loch, aku terlihat sangat menguasai material art seperti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon : tapi kau tidak sebagus Sungmin jika Nyata.

Joonie, Yesung, ddangkoma, kkoming Sweatdrop.

Sungmin : tidak apa hyung, aku akan mengajarimu.

Yesung : benarkah?

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, Hanggeng, Donghae, dan Leeteuk : KENAPA KAMI HANYA SEBENTAR NONGOLNYA!

Joonie *tutup telinga* : Ya! Karena kalian hanya pemeran pembantu jaaa~~~ *kabur.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, Hanggeng, Donghae, dan Leeteuk hanya geleng kepala.

Yesung : Kajja kita balas repiu dari readers yang pertama Libra love clouds… itu karena Author ingin KYUWOON. Yaachh meski banyak yang WoonKyu, namun entah mengapa Joonie ingin buat Siwon berperan Nista.*tertawa merendahkan.

Kyuhyun : Hentikan itu Hyungie… yang kedua adalah dinafly3424 hahahaha aku terlihat sangat tampan makanya aku direbutin. *digetok Sungmin.

Sungmin : terlalu PD Kyunnie, ketiga Ysunglove,, Ne,, ini update..

Leeteuk : keempat Idda Kyusung… yang jadi Seme itu Kyuhyun. Dan sang Uke tentu saja Yesung. Itu karena Siwon ingin Kyuhyun menjadi Semenya…

Donghae : kelima Clouds3024…. aku senang kamu selalu baca epep gag bermutu dari author gila satu ini…. *dihajar Joonie… iya, Siwon suka sama Kyu karena Siwon meraka Kyu hanya miliknya… soal kesalahan itu karena Siwon yang merencanakannya.

Joonie : Clouds3024 Mianhae,, soal Heechul yang nyamkut itu karena terlalu banyak pikiran yang ingin membuat HanChul.. yach nyangkut decgh,, sebenarnya ini e pep pengen Rating "M" namun penuh dengan kesadisan,, tapi gag jadi.. sekali lagi Joonie minta maaf.. *bungkuk 90 derajat.

Kibum : keenam Sjflywin…. Buka WoonKyuu.. tapi KyuWon.. *tertawa nista….. ini tetep milik Kyusung kok ep epnya…

Eunhyuk : ketujuh Yani Wulandari. . . ne... ini update...

Siwon : kedelpan,,, pepiqyu.. Ya! MWOO! Kau tak ingin aku bersama Kyuhyun? Anniiyo... Andwae...

Joonie : yokata,,, Joonie minta review lagi ne…. sayonara….


	3. Biarkan aku membunuhmu

**_TEARS_**

**Paired : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung), YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun)**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior Member, milik keluarga mereka, milik Lee Soo Man, milik tuhan, dan milik para ELFDEUL. Namun FF ini milik saia.**

**Hati-hati Readerdeul,,,, banyak Typo bertebaran, Joonie sarankan agar memakai kacamata biar tidak terkena Typo.**

**Let's Begin To Read Fanfiction!**

**CHAPTER III**

Sudah setengah jam Yesung dan Heecul menunggu dokter untuk keluar dari ruang UGD. Yesung terlihat pucat, secara perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Heechul yang melihat adiknya kini mulai terkulai lemas khawatir.

"Uugghhhh,"erangYesung.

"Sungie..Gwaenchanayo?"kataHeechulsambilmemegangiba huYesung.

"Se…Sakk… ."kataYesungtaksadarkandiri.

Heechul memanggil suster dan membawanya keruang rawat, sementara bajunya kini sudah diganti dengan baju rawat inap rumah sakit itu. Beberapa menit setelah Yesung dirawat, dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun danYesungkeluar. Heechul pun mengikuti dokter itu keruangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie, Hankyung-ah?"tanya Heechul cemas.

"Kyunnie tidak apa-apa hanya saja dia demam dan kehilangan banyak darah karena luka yang ada dijemari tangannya yang terlalu dalam. Untung luka itu tidak bertetanus. Kalau itu sampai terkena tetanus maka jemari tangan Kyuhyun bisa diamputasi."kata Hankyung.

"Syukurlah,,"ucap Heechul lega.

"Namun keadaan Sungie sangat mengkhawatirkan. Jika dia lebih lama kehujanan maka paru-paru basah yang dideritanya bisa kambuh dan merenggut nyawanya."kata Hankyung.

"Mwooo?"teriak Heechul kaget sampai tak bisa bersuara.

"Mianhae, aku tidak memberitahumu tentang ini Changi. Yesung memintaku untuk bungkam soal ini."kata Hankyung.

'Sungie-ah waegure?'batinHeechul.

Terlihat disebuah ruangan seorang namja tengah bangun dari tidurnya.

'Rumah sakit eogh.'batin namja itu.

Terlihat pintu dibuka oleh seorang suster.

"Anda sudah terbangun Kyuhyun-ssi? Baiklah saya periksa dulu anda."tanya seorang suster.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini suster?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Owh, dia adalah adik dari istri dari dokter Hankyung. Tapi sayangnya dia sangat lemah sekarang. Tadi saat melewati ruang dokter Hankyung, beliau bilang kalau adik istrinya itu menderita paru-paru basah. Meski tidak mematikan namun jika dia lebih lama lagi kehujanan maka dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya."kata suster itu.

'Sungie Baby, Gwanchanayo?'batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi demammu sudah turun. Jadi istirahatlah, jangan paksakan untuk memegang sesuatu karena tanganmu itu barusaja dijahit."kata suster sembari pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun.

'Semua ini salahku, aku memang tidak berguna.'batin Kyuhyun.

'Aku harus melihat Sungie, HARUS.'ucapnya dalam hati dan berusaha bangkit. Namun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

"Tjih,,, benar-benar tidak berguna."umpatnya.

Pintu kamar ruang inap Kyuhyun dibuka, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang menghapus aimatanya. Sedih memang jika seseorang yang kita sayangi menderita karena suatu penyakit yang kita tidak tahu.

"Heechullie hyung? Gwaenchanayo? Aaaarrrgggghhh"Tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat mencoba bangun namun gagal.

"Nan gwaenchana. Kamu tidur saja Kyunnie, keadaanmu masih lemah."kata Heechul menunduk sedih.

"Sungie Baby, Odiseo?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia ada dikamar sebelah, Hankyung masih memeriksa keadaannya."kata Heechul.

"Mianhaeyo, Cheongmal mianhae. Ini semua salahku."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo, ini sudah suratan. Mungkin sudah tersirat Yesung akan mengalami ini." Kata Heechul bijaksana.

"Tapi kalau bukan karna aku dengan Siwon tadi, mungkin Yesungie tidak akan seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo,,, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kamu, siwon, dan Yesung?"tanya Heechul.

"Baiklah…"kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi begini hyung…."kata Kyuhyun terhenti oleh seseorang yang berada diambang pintu.

"Tunggu Kyunnie,"kata namja itu.

"Kibummie?"kata Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku saja yang cerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."kata Kibum.

"Baiklah… kurasa memang hanya kau yang tahu persis kejadiannya Bummie."kata Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah Bummie.."kata Heechul.

"Ne,,,jadi Chullie Hyung,, beginilah ceritanya…."kata Bummie

_**FlashBack ON**_

_ Saat itu seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang sedang asyik mengukur kadar kimia yang sedang dia tangani. Dia tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengawasinya dari samping jendala yang ada ditaman. Seseorang dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam dalam dirinya. Namun sekilas juga terlihat jelas seringaian muncul dari kedua belah bibir yang tertempel pada paras tampan namja itu. Sesaat setelah namja berseriangan tadi pergi dari bilik jendela terlihat seseorang tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan._

_ Saat __itu __Kyuhyun __sedang __berada di sebuah __Laboratorium __untuk __meneliti __sesuatu, entahlah, padahal __dia __dijurusan __yang tidak __berurusan __dengan __bau-bau __kimia. __Siwon yang melihat __Kyuhyun di Laboratorium pun masuk._

"_Sedang __apa __Kyunhyunie?"Tanya __Siwon._

"_Anniyo,, __aku __sedang __meneliti __sesuatu."kata __Kyuhyun yang masih __berkutat __dengan __tabung-tabung __kimianya._

"_Apa __kau __ada __mata __kuliah Kimia Kyuhyunie?"Tanya __Siwon __basa-basi._

"_Anniyo,,, __aku __sedang __meneliti __sesuatu yang mengusik __pikiranku."kata __Kyuhyun._

_ Siwon __kini __berjalan __kesamping __meja yang terdapat __handphone __milik __Kyuhyun. __Dengan __seringaian __menakutkan __miliknya, pasti __tentunya __dia __punya __rencana __untuk __merusak __hubungan __Yesung __dengan __Kyuhyun._

"_Kyuhyunie, aku __minta __satu message, __lowbat."kata __Siwon._

"_Ya,, pakailah,, "kata Kyuhyun __masih __berkutat __dengan __tabung-tabung __kimia __miliknya._

"_Gomawo.."kata __Siwon._

_ Terlihat __Siwon __sedang __mengirimkan message ke seseorang. Dan tak lama setelah __itu __ada __derap __langkah __kaki__ y__ang __sedang __menuju __Laboratorium. Itu __adalah __langkah kaki Yesung yang telah __menerima message dari __Siwon.__ Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan penelitiannya dan langkah Yesung semakin dekat dengan Laboratorium. Tiba – tiba Siwon mendorong dan memeluk Kyuhyun dan terjatuh akhirnya mereka berciuman. __Dan saat __mereka __berciuman __Yesung __sudah __berada di depan __pintu __dan __melihat __mereka._

_ Kyuhyun __tampak __kaget __dengan __kedatangan __Yesung, dan __setelah __sadar __kalau __mereka __berciuman __Kyuhyun __langsung __mendorong __Siwon._

"_Kyunnie,,,"kata Yesung __tercekat __tanpa __sadar __dia __memasuki __ruangan __itu._

"_Tidak,,__ini __tidak __seperti yang kamu __bayangkan __Baby."__k__ata __Kyuhyun __berusaha __meyakinkan __Yesung __kalau __itu __bukan __disengaja._

"_Tidak __mungkin__ apanya! __Ini __sudah __ketiga __kalinya __kau __mengingkari __janjimu __Kyunnie."teriak __Yesung._

"_Anniyo,,, __ini __bukan __seperti yang kamu __bayangkan __Baby,"kata __Kyuhyun._

"_Kau __benar,,,__jika __saja __aku __tidak __akan __datang __pasti __kau __akan __melanjutkan __acaramu __dengan __Siwon kan Kyuhyun?"kata __Yesung._

_**Flashback OFF**_

"Begitulah ceritanya Hyung… setelah itu mereka bertengkar dan kejar-kejaran."kata Kibum.

"Tidak mungkin Siwon melakukan itu Bummie. Siwon tidak mungkin melakukan itu."kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kibum.

"Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya Kyunnie."kata Kibum.

"Sudah-sudah…. Lebih baik kau istirahat Kyunnie. Aku dan Kibum akan pergi."kata Heechul mengajak Kibum keluar dan menutup pintu tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menuduh Siwon seperti itu Bummie?"tanya Kyuhyun sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

"Karena aku sangat mencintai Siwon Kyunnie,, aku tidak ingin dia seperti ini,, kenapa? Kenapa? Dia tidak menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas? Aku sudah memerhatikannya sejak dulu, tapi dia hanya memandangmu."kata Kibum lalau Heechul menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Sedang diluar ruangan tersebut terlihat seorang namja yang basah kuyub dibawah pohon tepat berada di depan kamar seorang namja yang kini tengah berfikir sesuatu. Namja yang basah kuyub itu terlihat sedang membawa sebuah pisau lipat. Dan dengan tatapan membunuh, dia berjalan menelusuri koridor dan masuk kekamar namja yang sedang berfikir tadi.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"Tanya namja yang sedang duduk terbaring diranjang tempat dia dirawat.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu."kata namja yang basah kuyub dan memegang pisau lipat dibalik punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah basa-basi, aku tahu apa yang kamu bawa dibalik punggungmu. Sebuah pisau lipat yang akan kau gunakan untuk membunuhku bukan? SIWONNIE?"kata namja itu.

"Ahhh,,, kau sudah mengetahuinya Yesungie? Kalau begitu mudah saja bagiku untuk membunuhmu heh!"kata Siwon sadis.

"Arraseoyo siwonne,,, tapi tidak semudah itu kamu membunuhku dan membuat Kyuhyun hanya menjadi milikmu. Karena selamanya Kyuhyun hanya milik Yesung dan Yesung hanya milik Kyuhyun. ARRASEOYO SIWON CHOI!"teriak Yesung.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya Yesungie,,, karena aku Siwon Choi akan membuat pertanyaanmu itu hanya SAMPAH!"teriak Siwon yang dengan cepat menusukkan pisau yang dia bawa kearah Yesung.

**_JJJJLLEEEEBBBBBBB_**

"Aaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"teriak salah seorang namja salah satu dari mereka.

Sedang ditempat lain ditaman tengah rumah sakit, Heechul masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Kibum yang terisak disamping Heechul. Sampai mereka mendengar teriakan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"YESUNGIE!"teriak Heechul dan Kibum.

Heechul dan Kibum kemudian berlari menuju kamar Yesung.

Sedang dikamar yang lain, Kyuhyun terlihat mengucurkan keringat dingin. Sekarang Kyuhyun berusaha jalan menuju kamar Yesung yang terletak disamping kamarnya. Meski dekat rasanya begitu jauh bagi Kyuhyun.

'Baby,,, Baby,,, Gwaenchanayo?'batin Kyuhyun.

**_TBC_**

Mianhae,, update lama... karena nae kecelakaan semuanya kacau,,, padahal habis chapter setelah ini adalah ending.. rencana awal ini gift untuk saengil cukkae Kyuhyun Oppa... kenapa aku harus kecel;akaan sich... huuufftttttt!

Yesung : Joonie-ah,,, Gwaenchanayo?

Kyuhyun : Joonie-ah,,, Gwaenchana?

Joonnie : Nan Gwaenchana...

Siwon : Aiiissshhhh peranku jelek sekali...

Kibum : sudahlah hyung terima saja...

All Aktor : Readers,,, mohon reviewnya agihhh... gomawo...


	4. Mianhaeyo

**_JJJJLLEEEEBBBBBBB_**

_"Aaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"teriak salah seorang namja salah satu dari mereka._

_"YESUNGIE!"teriak Heechul dan Kibum._

_'Baby,,, Baby,,, Gwaenchanayo?'batin Kyuhyun_

**_TEARS_**

**Paired : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung), YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun)**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior Member, milik keluarga mereka, milik Lee Soo Man, milik tuhan, dan milik para ELFDEUL. Namun FF ini milik saia.**

**Let's Begin To Read This Story!**

**Author POV**

"Aaaarrrrrggghhhhhh"erang Yesung yang mendapati sebilah pisau lipat kini bersarang di bagian perutnya.

"…."Siwon terdiam menatap Yesung kosong.

Siwon terdiam sesaat setelah dia berhasil menusukan pisau itu dibagian perut Yesung. Dia tertegun, dia sedang berfikiran, kenapa dia terbawa oleh emosi seperti ini. siwon melihat Yesung dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak berencana keluar atau melarikan diri dari kamar inap Yesung.

**_DOK_DOK_DOK_**

"Baby,,, Babyy,,, Gwaenchanayo?"ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

**_DOK_DOK_DOK_**

"Buka changi, Buka,,,"ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus saja menggedor pintu kamar Yesung. Tidak peduli bahwa jahitan yang baru saja dia lakukan itu kembali terbuka. Meninggalkan noda darah dipintu kamar Yesung. Sensasi sakit yang diterima saat tangan penuh darah itu dicium pintu kayu dengan gusar. Namun, bagi Kyuhyun, apa peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dia derita.

Dari jeritan atau lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah erangan kesakitan dari sang kekasih cukup membuat namja bersurai coklat itu menegang. Sekuat tenaga ia bangkit dan menuju kamar Yesung. Sedangkan dua orang yang berada didalam kamar itu masih mematung. Yang satu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, sedangkan yang menjadi tokoh kedua dari cerita ini sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bagian perutnya.

"Kau dengarkan Siwonnie? Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Dan jika aku harus mati sekarang. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengajakmu ke neraka."ucap Yesung yang telah tersungkur disamping ranjangnya kini mulai melemah.

"Kaauuu,,,"ucap Siwon marah yang tertahan.

'Kyunnie, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Tapi aku juga manusia, aku punya batas untuk bertahan. Inikah akhir dari hidupku?'batin Yesung.

Seakan merasakan kalau batin Yesung kini sedang merasakan sakit, Kyuhyun pun menggedor pintu lebih cepat. Apapun dia lakukan agar pintu ini terbuka. Meski harus menghancurkan tangan kreatif milknya.

"SIWON! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DIDALAM! CEPAT BUKA! KALAU KAU SAMPAI MENYAKITI SUNGIEKU, MAKA SAMPAI UJUNG DUNIA PUN AKU AKAN MENGEJAR DAN MEMBALAS DENDAM PADAMU."geram Kyuhyun. Saat namanya terpanggil, tubuh siwon pun langsung menegang.

**_DOK_DOK_DOK_**

"BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"teriak Kyuhyun frustasi yang tidak peduli bahwa ini rumah sakit.

"Kyunnie? Wae? Sungie eodi?"tanya Kibum dan Heechul.

"Yesung ada didalam, dan dia bersama Siwon."ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan benci.

"Kyunnie, tanganmu."ucap Heechul.

Oh lihatlah, tangan yang tadi terbalut kain kasa putih kini sudah memerah dan meneteskan cairan yang tidak bisa diserap oleh kain itu lagi. Terlihat robekan yang tadi sudah dijahit dengan rapi kini sudah terbuka dan mungkin bisa dikatakan semakin melebar. Apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan hanyalah Yesung, Yesung, dan Yesung.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi,,, bagaimana dengan keadaan Yesung. Ohh Tuhan selamatkan kekasihku dan buatlah sahabat kecilku itu sadar dengan apa yang telah di perbuat sekarang.

"Chullie hyung, tolong panggilkan Hankyung dan pihak rumah sakit. Pasti ada kunci duplikatnya."ucapku.

"Ne,,"ucap Heechul lari mencari Hankyung.

"Kyu-ah. Tenanglah, aku tahu kau sangat khawatir dengan Yesung tapi aku mohon lihatlah tanganmu."ucap Kibum kasihan.

"APA PEDULIKU!"teriakku lantang.

"Kyu-ah"ucap Kibum.

Ya,benar. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan hidup. Aku tahu Yesung sangat membutuhkanku sekarang. Aku ingin masuk dan memastikan keadaannya baik – baik saja. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan sekarang. Tapi kenapa seakan – akan dunia ini terasa berat. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yesung, aku ingin bersamanya saat ini.

"Aaaarrgggghhhhh,"erangku tertahan.

Tanpa aku duga, dua polisi kini berlari kearah pintu kamar Yesung. Kenapa ada polisi? Lalu Kibum bertanya kenapa mereka ada disini? Dan mereka menjawab.

"Kami mendapatkan telpon dari seseorang yang menyatakan ada sebuah percobaan pembunuhan dikamar 24 paviliun ini."ucap sang polisi.

"Nomor 24. Berarti adalah kamar… Kamar Yesung."ucapku.

**Author POV**

"Bisakah kami mendobraknya? Terlihat akan lebih membahayakan jika menunggu petugas kunci."kata sang polisi.

"Baiklah, silakan pak."ucap Kyuhyun yang memang sudah melemah kondisinya hingga akhirnya dia agag terhuyung kebelakang dan segera ditangkap oleh Kibum.

"Gwaenchanaseo?"tanya Kibum.

"Nan Gwaenchana."ucap Kyuhyun.

Kini dua orang polisi tengah bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu kamar nomor 24 itu. Dua kali dobrakan pintu itu bisa dipaksa untuk terbuka.

**_BBBRRRAAAAKKKK_**

Sekarang pintu itu terbuka, ya, pintu yang selama ini jadi penghalang Kyuhyun untuk memasukinya. Lihatlah didalam kamar itu, Siwon yang tengah bercucuran keringat dingin dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Sedangkan Yesung, kini telah tersungkur dibawah ranjangnya untuk istirahat. Namun mata itu masih terbuka, sayup – sayup mata onyx itu mulai tertutup.

"Kyunniieee."ucap Yesung lirih.

"Changi-ah,,, gwaenchanaseo?"ucap Kyuhyun terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung saat itu. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak kawatir dengan orang yang kita sayang dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Sekarang terlihat Hankyung dan Heechul memasuki kamar itu. Terlihat Hankyung sangat khawatir dengan sang adik iparnya ini. Sayup – sayup Yesung mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya merutuki dirunya sendiri yang tak berdaya. Melihat ada benda asing yang bersarang di tubuh Yesung, Hankyung langsung minta Kyuhyun untuk membawanya keruang operasi. Tapi mana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa membawa tubuh itu keika dirinya sendiri sedang terluka.

"Hankyung-ah, mana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa?"ucap Chullie sambil menunjukkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai terbuka lebar, memeperlihatkan daging ditangannya yang mulai terkoyak.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya berlarian menuju ruang operasi. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang sekarang terasa mati rasa. Yang dia tahu hanya satu, Yesung bisa sadar kembali. Hanya itu yang kini ada dipikiran namja tampan itu. Sedangkan Kibum maupun Heechul hanya bisa merasakan kasihan dengan keadaan yang menimpa Kyusung dan kini tengah tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti jejak langkah Kyuhyun yang membawa Yesung ke ruang operasi.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Kalau saja, kalau saja waktu bisa diulang. Dia akan meminta agar bisa menerima keadaan Yesung yang telah dicintai oleh Kyuhyun. Seandainya bisa, dia akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

'Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat,'batin Siwon yang kini sudah dibawa oleh polisi ke kantor polisi.

"Sungie-ah, Gwaenchanaseo? Sabar changi, sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan operasi."ucap Hankyung yang kini tengah tergopoh – gopoh menggendong Yesung keruang operasi.

"Hankyung hyung, Chullie hyung, Kibummie, nan gwaenchana."ucap yesung yang telah sadar dan kini berpindah ketempat yang sepantasnya(bangku untuk membawa seseorang kesebuah tempat seperti ranjang).

"Kyunnieee,"panggil Yesung.

"Ne,,, Ne,, Changi-ah... aku ada disini menunggum."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne,, Arraseoyo. Tapi tolong obati dulu tanganmu, aku janji akan menemuimu."ucap Yesung yang dibawa keruang operasi.

Sesaat setelah Yesung masuk keruang operasi yang kini tengah ditangani oleh dokter Choi Min Ho. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah melemah, kini berada diruang operasi sebelah Yesung. Karena luka yang di akibatkan pintu kamar inap Yesung telah membuat tangan Kyuhyun mati rasa dan harus dijahit kembali. Sedangkan Kibum yang tadi di rumah sakit kini sudah berada di kantor polisi.

"Bummie, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung?"tanya Siwon.

"Ach, Gwaenchanayo. Baru saja aku mendapat kabar dari Chullie hyung kalau Yesung sudah siuman dan kini dia sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Sedangkan Kyuhyun meski operasinya berhasil tapi dia masih belum sadar, karena darah yang dia keluarkan terlalu banyak."ucap Heechul.

"Owh,,, Aku harap mereka baik –baik saja. Sekarang aku tahu Bummie, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksa, kalau dipaksa malah akan menjadi benci."ucap Siwon getir.

"Anniyo, aku yakin Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak membencimu."ucap Bummie.

"Sudahlah jangan menghiburku, aku sudah paham semuanya. Biarlah aku yang menebus apa yang telah aku lakukan."ucap Siwon.

"Siwonnie."ucap Kibum.

"Sudahlah, aku memang namja yang tidak baik. Sebaiknya kau jangan mencintaiku lagi."ucap Siwon.

"Andwaeyo,"ucap Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu Wonnie. Karena kau bukan namja yang jahat, hanya saja kamu salah arah. Semua itu wajar."ucap Kibum.

"Anniyo, sebaiknya kau memilih yang lain, yang mncintaimu Bummie. Bukan malah menunggu namja sepertiku."ucap Siwon.

"Waktu kalian tinggal 10 menit lagi."ucap petugas.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang Bummie."ucap Siwon beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu Woonie, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan dan mengulang lagi apa yang aku katakan. Aku hanya akan memilihmu, aku akan menunggumu, karena aku bernar-benar mencintaimu. Selain itu, aku tahu siapa yangmenelepon para polisi itu. Gomawo, sudah membiarkan mereka bahagia, dan tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memilikimu."ucap Kibum.

"Gomawoyo, sudah mencintaiku. Dan juga cheonmaneyo, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyatukan mereka. Selain itu, akan aku pertimbangkan lagi, jika kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu Bummie."ucap Siwon kini pergi dibawa polisi.

'Pasti Wonnie, pasti! Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku,'batin Kibum.

'Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberikan sebuah kesempatan untuknya,'batin Siwon.

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**YAY Jadiiiii... **

**Review,,, aku minta review,, yay,,, ahahahaha**

**Mianhae updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**#readers gebukin Joonie.**

**Sekedar info, chapter depan END...**

**Jadi minta sarannya mau dibuat seperti apa.. okeeyyy**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ TEARS ~**

**Chapter V**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Siwon x Kibum**

**Hankyung x Heechul**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Friendship**

**Angst**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI LINE**

**Attention :**

**Just For Fujoshi**

**If don't like please click exit**

**Inspiration ;**

**All My Heart Super Junior 3th Album**

**Marry You Super Junior 2nd Album**

**Walkin' Super Junior 5th Album**

**Haenbok Super Junior 2nd Album**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ku buka kedua mata caramelku. Jujur aku masih merasa sangat lelah saat ini, namun aku tak tahu aku ternyata terjaga ditengah malam seperti ini. Apa ini lama? Berapa lama aku tertidur. Tanganku kini telah dijahit kembali. Aku coba menggerakkannya. Tapi gagal, rasanya sangat sakit. Mungkin obat biusku sudah hilang.

Apakah Yesung baik-baik saja? Dimana dia sekarang? Lalu siapa yang menelepon polisi itu datang ke rumah sakit ini? Tidak mungkin jika itu Yesung. Ahh mollayo. Aku cuma bingung kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi brutal seperti ini Woonie.

Author POV

Kyuhyun kini telah sadar setelah 4 hari mengalami masa kritisnya. Sedangkan Yesung kini tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ditemani sang hyung. Sejujurnya Yesung meminta Heechul untuk tetap tinggal, tapi apa boleh buat sang hyung ingin menemaninya. Meski Heechul menemani Yesung jalan-jalan, baik Yesung maupun Heechul kini hanya berdiam diri tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari bibir mungil Yesung.

**Yesung POV**

Apa Kyuhyun masih sakit? Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu ini hanya akal-akalannya Siwon untuk membuatku berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika melihat mereka bersama rasa cemburu ini terasa memburu. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Lihatlah, dia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku.

Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah Kyuhyun siuman nanti. Mollayo,,, aku memang sudah keterlaluan.

**Heechul POV**

Anak ini, masih saja memikirkan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin itu. Tapi rasa cemburunya begitu besar seperti dirimu eomma. Hihihi. . . . aku yakin Siwon hanya merasa kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk saat ini. Pastinya akan lebih baik jika mereka mungkin tidak akan bertemu terlebih dahulu. Aku takut kalau Kyuhyun akan dendam pada Siwon.

"Sungie-ah."panggilku.

"...'

"Sungie-ah."panggilku lagi.

"Acch,, ne hyung."ucap Yesung.

"Gwaenchanayo?"tanyaku khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchana. Waegure?"tanya Yesung padaku.

" Aku ingin kembali keruangan Hankyung, hyung lelah. Bisakan kamu berjalan sendiri? Bukankah didepan itu kamar Kyuhyun? Hyung akan menemui Hankyung sekarang."ucapku.

"Ne hyung. Arraseoyo. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Sebaiknya hyung cepat tidur. Arrachi? Jaljayo."ucap yesung sembari berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun memakai kursi roda.

"Arraseoyo. Jaljayo..ucapku yang hanya disambut dengan lambaian tangan Yesung. Aku bergegas kekamar dinas milik Hankyung karena aku memang sudah sangat lelah saat ini.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun kini hanya menatap pintu kamar inapnya. Kelihatannya dia masi berada diruang ICU. Separah itukah tangannya hingga dia berada ditempat ini. Itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan Kyuhyun mulai lelah dan ingin tertidur, tapi terhenti saat seseorang membuka kamarnya. Terlihat Yesung memasuki kamarnya, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pura-pura masih tidur.

Yesung mendorong kursi rodanya kesamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan menyesal Yesung mulai memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Yesung dengan lembut membelai tangan yang besar itu dengan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun hanya menahan diri untuk tidak bangun dan mengagetkan Yesung.

"Kyunnie. ."ucap Yesung.

"Cheongmal mianhae. Mianhae sudah menyusahkanmu."ucap Yesung memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming.

"Sejujurnya aku masih mencintaimu. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Ku pikir aku bisa mengubah Woonie sahabatmu yang mencintaimu itu menerimaku. Ternyata aku salah, selamanya dia akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku pikir mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini."ucap Yesung yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu Woonie tidak sejahat itu. Aku tahu dia namja yang baik. Hanya saja dia merasa kehilanganmu. Aku hanya bisa merusak hubunganmu dengan Woonie kalau seperti ini."ucap Yesung mulai terisak lirih.

'Andwaeyoo. Haruskah aku bangun? Ach aku punya ide.'batin Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh mian, kenapa aku harus menangis. Hehehe. Benar-benar babo. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak Kyunnie. Jaljayo."ucap Yesung.

Yesung membelai telapak tangan Kyuhyun lalu meletakkannya dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun kembali. Dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan akan memasuki kamar tidurnya disebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Tepatnya sich didalam kamar Kyuhyun –yang termasuk kamar vvip- yang sangat lebar.

"Sungie-ah. Teonajima.. jeball.."erang Kyuhyun.

Yesung berhenti dari acaranya membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dia meenajamkan pendengarannya, apa mungkin dia salah dengar kalau Kyuhyun tengah terjaga dari masa kritisnya. Saat dia menengok kearah Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun terlihat tidak bergeming.

'Mungkin aku hanya berhalusina-

"Yesungie, cheongmal mianhae. Teonajima. Jebaaall. Dorawajjwo."erang Kyuhyun menyerupai igauan.

"Kyu..."

"Kyunniee"ucap Yesung tidak percaya.

"..."

"Hiks... hiks.. hiks.."isak Yesung yang kini tengah mendorong kursi rodanya untuk mendekat kearah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Ireonaaa"bisik Yesung yang kini membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"..."hanya genangan airmata yang kini mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuhyun.

"Ireonnaaa."ucap Yesung bergumam lirih.

Mata caramel Kyuhyun kini mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Mengerjap – kerjap lalu memandang mata onyx Yesung. Menatapnya lekat, seakan tak ingin membiarkan mata itu menitikkan butiran bening yang menyayat hatinya. Tatapan hangat dari seorang Kyuhyun untuk orang yang selalu ingin dilindunginya. Seseorang yang sangat ingin dia miliki seutuhnya.

"Uljimmaaa,"ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ennmmm.. Hiks Hiks Hiks"erang Yesung saat tangan Kyuhyun yang masih sehat –walafiat- mengusap lembut airmatanya.

"Jebal, aku tidak inginkau menangis lagi. Jebal."ucap Kyuhyun sangat lirih yang kini menitikkan airmatanya.

"Geurae. Uljimayo. Nee.."ucap Yesung mengusap airmatanya kasar lalumengusap airmata Kyuhyun.

"Gomawoo."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"tanya Yesung lembut.

"Anniyo, aku hanya ingin kau disampingku sebentar lagi. Aku merindukanmu. Mianhae, aku membuatmukhawatir."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Anniyoo. Ne, aku akan disini."ucap yesung.

"Bagaimana lukamu itu? Apakah baik-baik saja?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nan Gwaenchana Kyunnie."ucap Yesung bohong. Padahal saat ini dia merasakan kram yang sangat luar biasa sakit.

"Jinjja?"tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Padahal dia juga tahu kalau Yesung berbohong.

"Ne. Aku kan namja terkua-

"Aaarrrgghh"erang Yesung saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menyentuh bekas operasi Yesung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku Sungie."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Sepertinya begitu.."ucap Yesung menampilkan cengiran yang sangat tidak enak dilihat.

"Sudahlah, kajja. Berbaringlah disisiku. Aku rasa ini cukup untuk kita berdua."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ne,,"ucap Yesung yang kini tengah mencoba berdiri dan berbaring diranjang milik Kyuhyun.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung berhasil berbaring diranjang. Suasana malam yang indah, ditemani cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela sebelah ranjang milik Kyuhyun menambah suasana romantis mereka. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya saling pandang. Seakan mata mereka berkata biarkan mata hati kami yang berbicara.

Sampai akhirnya Yesung angkat bicara,

"Kyunnie. Gomawo."ucap Yesung.

"Cheonmaneyo. Tapi untuk apa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo sudah mencintaiku. Gomawo sudah menyayangiku. Gomawo sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Dan gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."ucap Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Aku Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu mencintaimu, menyayangimu, menjadi bagian hidupmu, dan selalu melindungimu. Gomawo sudah memaafkan aku."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Aku sudah tahu. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"tanya Yesung.

"Mwoya?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap kaubisa memaafkan Woonie. Dia han-

"Itu tidak mungkin Sungie. Dia sudah menikammu. Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku memang pantas membencinya."ucap Kyuhyun setengah marah.

"Berarti kau tidak sayang padaku Kyuu."ucap Yesung.

"Mwoo?"ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi yang menelephon polisi adalah Woonie."ucap Yesung.

"..."

"Awalnya aku memang sangat marah, dan sudah tahu kalau Woonie akan datang menemuiku. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia sama sepertiku, dia hanya merasakehilanganmu."ucap Yesung.

**Flashback ON**

"_Kau dengarkan Siwonnie? Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Dan jika aku harus mati sekarang. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengajakmu ke neraka."ucap Yesung yang telah tersungkur disamping ranjangnya kini mulai melemah._

"_Kauu,,,"ucap Siwon marah yang tertahan._

"_SIWON! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DIDALAM! CEPAT BUKA! KALAU KAU SAMPAI MENYAKITI SUNGIEKU, MAKA SAMPAI UJUNG DUNIA PUN AKU AKAN MENGEJAR DAN MEMBALAS DENDAM PADAMU."ucap Kyuhyun. Saat namanya terpanggil, tubuh Siwon pun langsung menegang._

"_Sungie, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun?"ucap Siwon tertunduk lirih._

"_Ye?"ucap Yesung kaget._

"_Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku. Mungkin aku memang sangat mencintainya. Namun kini aku sadar, cinta Kyuhyun hanya untukmu. Aku memang tidak suka sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku menjadi milik orang lain."ucap Siwon._

"_..."_

"_Aku tahu, kenapa kau tidak menghindar dari tikamanku tadi. Aku tahu kenapa. Aku tahu yang kau lakukan selama ini. Tapi aku hanya bisa menganggap itu hanya untuk membuatku semakin merasa kehilangan Kyuhyun."ucap Siwon._

"_..."_

"_Kau yang selalu menganggapku teman, malah aku yang memusuhimu. Aku tahu selama ini kau selalu memberiku banyak waktu untuk bersama Kyuhyun sebagai sahabat karibnya. Tapi aku malah menyalah gunakan waktuku."ucap Siwon._

"_..."_

"_Aku tahu kau tidak menghindari tikamanku karena kau ingin membalas rasa sakit hatiku karenamu dengan tikaman itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini impas. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau tahu, aku yakin sekarang Kyuhyun sangat marah, kecewa, dan benci padaku."ucap Siwon._

"_An.. Andwae.."ucap yesung lirih._

"_Sebentar lagi akan ada polisi yang datang dan menangkapku. Aku sudah meneleponnya untukmu. Bisa dikatakan itu hadiah dariku untukmu yang kini telah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Sungie-ah, nae chingu."ucap Siwon._

_**_BRAK_**_

"_Annyeongie gasaeyo."ucap Siwon lirih_

**Flashback OFF.**

"..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memutuskan apa yang telah terjadi Kyunnie."ucap Yesung.

"Shireo."ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kyunnie, tatap aku."ucap Yesung.

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin persahabatan ini akan tetap ada. Aku yakin dihatimu tidak menerima apa yang aku katakan tadi. Tapi, pada dasarnya Siwon hanya ingin memilikimu. Hanya saja dia tipe orang yang pemaksa."ucap Yesung.

"Tapi dia menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa terima itu!"ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakan? Kalau luka ini belum seberapa sakitnya saat Siwon merasa kehilanganmu Kyuu. Ayolah, aku tahu kau pasti bisa memaafkannya."ucap Yesung.

"Andwae,"ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Aaahh molla. Selalu saja keras kepala."ucap Yesung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Ne,, Ne,, aku kan memaafkannya."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Cheongma-

"Tapi dengan satu syarat?"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Echh, mwoya?"ucap Yesung.

"Aku tidak ingin menemuinya sebelum aku sembuh dan bisa melindungimu. Mungkin aku bisa memaafkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja. Aku harus waspada."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne,tentu saja.."ucap Yesung.

"Sungie aku lelah, kajja kita tidur."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne."ucap Yesung.

Setelah itu terdengar suara nafas mereka yang tertidur dibuai keesokan harinya Heechul mendapati kedua insan itu berpelukan dalam tidurnya meski sedang sakit. Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak kecil Yesung maupun dalam hatinya dia bahagia bisa melihat senyuman Yesung kembali.

Sedangkan Siwon telah terbebas dari tuntutan yang dia buat sendiri. Meski begitu untuk penangguhan dia masih harus tetap berada didalam penjara sampai sidang penangguhannya turun. Selama itu juga Kibum selalu datang, menceritakan semua yang terjadi dikampus. Kibum juga bercerita kalau Kyuhyun maupunyesung kini telah sehat dan bisa beraktivitas normal.

Kesabaran Kibum yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman selama dia dipenjara membuat Siwon berubah. Dulu dia orang yang cuek kini mencoba untuk membuka diri. Bahkan Siwon mencoba untuk membuka hatinya untuk Kibum. Sekuat tenaga Siwon berusaha untuk melupakan rasa cintanya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Hanya 3 minggu Siwon tinggal dijeruji besi, itu membuatnya tampak seperti mendapatkan suatu pelajaran yang berharga. Pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Pelajaran yang akan dia turunkan kepada anaknya kalau nanti dia akan mempunyai seorang anak.

Saat Siwon keluar dari penjara pun Kyuhyun rasanya masih enggan berbicara dengannya. Siwon tahu kalau yang di lakukannya itu sangat keterlaluan. Tapi apa memang Kyuhyun tidak memaafkannya? Dan tidak mau menerimanya menjadi sahabatnya lagi. Itulah yang difikirkan Siwon. Sampai pada suatu hari saat dia, Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Kibum pergi berlibur.

Disitulah Kyuhyun mulai mau berbicara lagi dengan Siwon. Meski seakan tak percaya Kyuhyun mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Namun ia bersyukur, bersyukur karena Kyuhyun memaafkannya. Orang yang selama ini dikecewakannya olehnya kini mulai menerimanya kembali. Itu adalah hadiah spesial dari tuhan untuknya.

**Tuhan terima kasih sudah membawanya kembali menerimaku. Ini adalah hadiah terindah darimu dihari ulang tahunku. Cheongmal gomawo. Yesungie gomawo sudah membuat Kyuhyun menerimaku kembali. Gomawo sudah memaafkanku. Gomawo sudah mengerti perasaanku. Tapi sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir ada malaikat yang selalu bersamaku. Kibumie, saranghaeyo. Sebaiknya aku katakan atau tidak ya? o.O**

**Choi Siwon**

**The End**

**Yay... Akhirnya selesai...**

**Minta review ne... gomawo sudah mendukungku selama ini. Buat yang baca terima kasih... buat semuanya saja terima kasih. Tanpa dukungan kalian mungkin FF ini sudah tidakupdate lagi. Sejujurnya Joonie lupa endingnya bagaimana.. ingatkan? Sudah berapa bulan sejak hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun appa? Sudah sangat lama sekali. Cheongmal mianhae..**

**Akhirnya Happy ending Yay.. #tepok tangan**

**Sekali lagi... Gamsahamnida...**


End file.
